magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PC Gamer Issue 232
This magazine was dated November 2011 and priced at £5.99. Monitor Defiance brings the MMO to TV - (1½ pages) :Trion Worlds' new title is scheduled to be both a game and a television show. "We won the biggest e-sports prize ever" - (1 page) :Meet the Ukrainian team who won a million for conquering Dota 2 Under Control - (½ page) :Dominion mode transforms League of Legends Are promotional unlocks ruining Team Fortress 2 - (1 page) :Craig Pearson vs Rich McCormick Armchair Designer: Ten things we want to see in Left 4 Dead 3 - (2 pages) The Big Quiz: How well do you know your Elder Scrolls? - (1 page) Special Report: OnLive is on and live - Rich McCormick - (2 pages) :The streaming games service launches in the UK. How does it shape up? Our picks for the Golden Joysticks - (2 pages) Previews First Look - PlanetSide 2 - Rich McCormick - (4 pages) Played It - Battlefield 3 - Graham Smith - (2 pages) First Look - Anno 2070 - Owen Hill - (1 page) Played It - Tribes: Ascend - Graham Smith - (2 pages) New Info - Mass Effect 3 - Tom Francis - (1 page) First Look - Borderlands 2 - Craig Pearson - (2 pages) Played It - Gotham City Imposters - Graham Smith - (1 page) Played It - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - Will Porter - (2 pages) New Info - World of Warplanes - Tom Hatfield - (4 pages) Features The Great Escape - Tom Francis - (10 pages) :Playing The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim reveals a more exciting world to explore than we'd imagined. The PC Gamer Interview - Tom Francis - (2 pages) :The man in charge of Skyrim, Todd Howard, tells us about marriage and chicken snitches. 50 reasons Firefall will rule 2012 - Craig Pearson - (6 pages) :Inside 2012's most exciting new game. Inside the mind of... Gabe Newell - Owen Hill - (4 pages) :Valve's founder speaks out about his obsession with DotA 2, Half Life: Episode 3 protesters and what he thinks of EA's origin. ::DotA 2 - Tom Senior - (1 page) ::Counter Strike: Global Offensive - Tom Hatfield - (1 page) These are the Voyages... - (8 pages) :Introducing Artemis, a new way to play Star Trek. 'The Hard Stuff' What's going on with UK broadband - Adam Oxford - (1½ pages) Five uses for old PC - Adam Oxford - (1 page) All hail the PC Gamer supercomputer - Adam Oxford - (2 pages) Buyer's Guide - Headsets - (5 pages) Reviews 'Games' 'Re-Releases' Extra Life Team Fortress 2 - Tom Francis - (1½ pages) Super Crate Box - Christian Donlan - (½ page) Frozen Synapse - Phil Savage - (1 page) World of Warcraft - Tim Edwards - (½ page) Fallout 3 - Tom Hatfield - (½ page) Shogun 2: Total War - Tom Senior - (½ page) ArmA 2: Operation Arrowhead - Rich McCormick - (½ page) Universe Sandbox - Duncan Greere - (1 page) Battle Report - Starcraft II - (2 pages) Update: :World of Tanks - (2 pages) :Call of Duty: Black Ops & Battlefield: Bad Company 2 - (4 pages) How to... Make GTA IV look as good as it always should have - Duncan Harris - (2 pages) Reinstall - Far Cry 2 - Chris Livingston - (2 pages) The Making of... Shogun: Total War - (4 pages) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Graham Smith Production Editor :Tony Ellis Section Editor :Tom Francis News Editor :Craig Pearson Web Editor :Owen Hill Art Editor :Alvin Weetman Deputy Art Editor :Cliff Newman Staff Writer :Rich McCormick Interns :Tom Senior, Tom Hatfield Contributors :Tim Stone, Adam Oxford, Richard Cobbett, Duncan Geere, Jon Blyth, Andy Kelly, Chris Livingston, Ben Borthwick, Christian Donlan, Dan Griliopoulos, David Lyttleton, Kim Richards, Martin Davies, Philip Savage, Mike Channell, Will Porter Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews